Latest processors have been designed so as to be able to maximize the performance in an application in which bulk data should be processed. Examples of a method of increasing the performance of a processor include a method of increasing a number of instructions which can be simultaneously processed by instruction level parallelism (ILP), a method of increasing a number of pieces of data which can be simultaneously processed by data level parallelism (DLP), and a method of simultaneously processing a plurality of threads by thread level parallelism (TLP). A process to be applied to these methods may be a reconfigurable processor.
The reconfigurable processor is a processor capable of changing and reconfiguring, to a software configuration, a hardware configuration of a computing device for performing computation. The reconfigurable processor may satisfy both the advantage of hardware having a fast computation speed and the advantage of software having a good diversity of computations.